


Dirty Dancing

by axiumin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiumin/pseuds/axiumin
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to do a sexy dance for your man.





	1. JB

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous request: "Hello! Can I request a got7 reaction after you sexy danced to them? Make it smuttish! 😉😉"
> 
> No actual smut here, just some good ol' seduction. 
> 
> Cross-posted from tumblr. Come say hi @axiumin!

Your fingers carded through Jaebum’s hair as he leaned against you. At night, in the quiet of your room, he could let go of his responsibility and just exist for a while. But while cuddling was a normal— and appreciated— part of your routine together, you couldn’t help but worry over the tense line of Jaebum’s shoulders. He had a lot of responsibilities and he certainly thrived as a leader, but it seemed like he was bringing more and more of that responsibility and tension home with him.

“Jaebum,” you said softly, reluctant to break the quiet. You only felt more reluctant when his only response was to hum and nuzzle closer into your neck. But you suddenly had an idea, and you were going to go through with it.

“Jaebum,” you repeated, louder this time. Your boyfriend finally lifted his head to look at you, questioning. “I have an idea.”

You carefully untangled your limbs from Jaebum’s and stood up, helping Jaebum to scoot up and make himself comfortable against the headboard.

“What are you doing?” he asked. His shoulders were still tense, but his eyes were soft as you scurried over to your radio and turned it on.

“Well,” you explained, flipping through to try to find a good song, “I figured that since you’ve been so stressed out lately, it’d be nice to do something to help relieve this stress.” You glanced over your shoulder at him, smirking to see his eyes quickly flick up from your backside to your face. So he was already getting the right idea.

Satisfied with your music choice, you turned and sauntered back over towards the bed, your hips swinging seductively.

“Let me put on a show for you,” you murmured, grazing your fingers across your collarbone and down your chest.

Your hips kept time with the beat as you danced for Jaebum, throwing playful winks and blowing kisses just to see him smile at you. But just as your fingers started dragging the hem of your shirt up to pull it off, Jaebum leaned forward and took your hands in his.

“I’ll do this part, Y/N,” he murmured, eyes dark and pupils blown. As his fingers pulled the offending garment over your head, you smirked. You two found the cure for stress together.


	2. Mark

You took a deep breath and opened your apartment door, ushering Mark inside. It definitely wasn’t his first time at your place, but he stopped short in the entryway, looking around as if he was seeing your home for the first time. It looked like your afternoon spent agonizing over every little detail paid off.

“Y/N?” Mark asked, the corners of his mouth tugging up. “What’s all this about?”

Your living room was aglow with the soft, warm light of candles (fake, since there’s nothing that kills the mood worse than coming home from dinner to find your apartment complex burned down). Your couch and coffee table were pushed off to one side (and oh, how you were glad that the couch was light enough for you to push over on your own. You reckon it would have been awkward to explain to your neighbor why you needed help moving furniture). In the center of the room was a single armchair.

“Sit,” you commanded simply.

Mark obeyed, sitting down in the plush armchair. He settled in and laced his hands in front of him, looking at you expectantly.

“So, what happens next?” he asked.

You smirked and took off your coat, leaving you in your dress and heels. Walking over to a side table where a stereo was sitting, you pressed play and watched Mark as soft notes of music filled the room.

“Well, you did such a good job taking care of the first part of our anniversary celebration,” you said, voice growing low and husky as you slowly moved to stand in front of his chair. “So I thought I’d take care of the second part.”

Mark took in a shaky breath.

“Oh?” he whispered. “And what’s that?”

Instead of answering, you reached behind you to pull on the zipper of your dress. The fabric slid from your shoulders to the floor, and you carefully stepped out of it, leaving you in your carefully selected lingerie: a cute lace affair complete with stockings and garters.

Mark’s gaze burned as it roved up and down your form, hungrily taking in your form. He shifted restlessly as you began to swing your hips in time with the music. You carefully straddled his legs, and his hands immediately came up to grab your hips, strong and firm.

“Happy anniversary,” you whispered as you rolled your body forward to meet his.


	3. Jackson

You choked on your water when Jackson waltzed into the living room, perfectly shirtless.

“Jackson!” you yelped, wiping away the water that dripped embarrassingly down your chin.

Jackson looked at you with the face of a man who knew exactly what he was doing and was entirely unrepentant.

“What’s the matter, Y/N?” he teased. “Can’t a man be shirtless in the privacy of his own home?”

“Not when he looks like _that_ ,” you grumbled, eyeing him appreciatively all the same.

Jackson just laughed, preening under the attention. You knew he loved to remind you how unfairly attractive he was, and, if you were being honest, you didn’t mind this at all.

“Come on, Y/N. Relax a little.” Jackson punctuated this with a little shimmy that you knew from the way he smirked brought a blush to your face.

Taking the idea and running with it, Jackson continued to shimmy and work his hips, dancing his way over to you in a way that would have been plain silly if he weren’t _so damn handsome, what the hell_?

You snorted as he grabbed your hand and pulled you to him, coaxing you to dance with him. But even as you rolled your eyes, you couldn’t fight off your smile. You started moving in time with him, letting out a happy laugh when he twirled you.

“See?” he whispered, moving his hands from your waist down to your hips. “We can be sexy together.” You laughed again at this, but you knew he was onto something.

“Does this mean you think you can be as sexy as me?” you challenged. Jackson’s eyebrows shot up.

“Why don’t you prove I can’t?” he retorted.

Challenge accepted.

You pushed your hair out of your face, running your fingers through it as you exaggerated the sway of your hips. Then, you slowly bent at the knees, bringing yourself low, dragging a hand along your thigh on the way down. As you came back up, you bent at the waist and let a body roll bring you back up and face to face with Jackson.

For his part, Jackson looked suddenly uninterested in trying to see who the sexier dancer was. Instead, he graced you with a bright, mischievous smile before he unceremoniously scooped you up and began hauling you to the bedroom, both of you laughing along the way.

Dancing wasn’t the only way to see how sexy a person can be.


	4. Jinyoung

Your face was the image of concentration as you stared intently at your laptop. Jinyoung stood in the doorway of the living room for a moment, equal parts admiring and wondering as he considered how focused you were.

“What are you watching?” he asked finally, giving in to curiosity. You looked up, surprised to see him. After just a moment, your surprise melted away into a bright smile.

“I was just watching some music videos.” You patted the couch next to you, inviting him to join you and take a peek. He sat down obligingly, but he was unable to stifle a surprised noise when he saw the video you were watching.

“Ah, Y/N, I didn’t think you’d be watching anything like this,” he commented, eyeing the surprisingly provocative choreography. It was good choreography, he readily admitted, but just not something he expected you to enjoy.

“Why not?” you asked, genuinely curious. Jinyoung shrugged.

“I just didn’t really think you’d enjoy watching something this sexy.”

You considered this, looking down at the sweater paws created by your comfy, overly-large knitted sweater. Okay, you admitted, you generally had more of a soft look than a sexy look. But that didn’t mean you couldn’t be sexy, too!

Struck with an idea, you beamed at Jinyoung and stood up from the couch, starting the music video over and turning the volume up. You hadn’t been concentrating so hard on the video for naught— you’d memorized as much of the choreography as you could.

Jinyoung looked skeptical but amused as he settled against the couch cushions, apparently just as ready to watch your show as you were to put it on.

Then the first notes of the song played, you moved your body into position, matching the choreography to the best of your memory. And judging by the way Jinyoung’s expression quickly turned starstruck, you apparently weren’t doing too shabby of a job.

For the entire first half of the song, you hit every key move, your hips shaking and body swaying to the beat, sweater paws and all. As a matter of fact, things were going swimmingly until you stumbled on the corner of the coffee table during the second chorus and collapsed into a giggling heap on the living room floor.

“Y/N!” Jinyoung was there immediately, brushing your hair out of your still-giggling face. He was smiling, too, despite the hint of concern around his eyes.

“Alright, alright,” he muttered, leaning forward to stifle your laughter with a quick kiss to your lips. “I was wrong, I admit it. You’re perfectly sexy when you want to be.”

You were still catching your breath as your residual laughter gave way to a smirk and a sly look.

“Well, Jinyoung, I’m still in the mood to be sexy. What are you going to do about that?”

Jinyoung’s eyes darkened as he leaned in for another kiss.

“I’ll do whatever you want.”


	5. Youngjae

To say that you were feeling a bit nervous was an understatement. Youngjae had been utterly patient and supportive, letting you decide whenever you were ready to have sex— no pressure at all. Well, you were finally ready, and you thought it would be nice to repay his patience with a little something special.

That’s how you found yourself in a lace negligee, standing in front of a very pleasantly surprised Youngjae. You took a deep breath to steady yourself, bolstered somewhat by the adoring and somewhat _hungry_ look Youngjae was giving you. But Youngjae saw right through to your nervousness and immediately grew concerned.

“You don’t have to do this if you’re not ready, Y/N,” Youngjae offered, visibly trying to contain his, ah, _interest_. But you were already shaking your head before he even finished speaking.

“No, Youngjae. I’m ready, I promise.” You dragged your fingertips gently along the side of his face. “And I want to do this for you.”

Youngjae swallowed and nodded. He was ready if you were.

Taking another breath, you slowly began to move. Your movements were stilted and awkward at first, visibly stiff. But Youngjae made a noise as if he’d been hit, and suddenly you were feeling a bit braver knowing that you were having this effect on him.

So you continued to dance, becoming more steady and fluid as you relaxed. You were surprised by how much fun you were starting to have, and you let out a short laugh after one particular movement had Youngjae’s mouth falling open.

“Y/N,” he breathed, unable to pull his eyes away from you if he tried. “You’re so stunning. So perfect.”

Your heart fluttered and you two shared a smile, sweet and real.

“Do you really like it?” you whispered back, though you weren’t feeling unsure anymore. Youngjae bobbed his head up and down.

“I want to touch you, Y/N,” he confessed, sounding strained. You let out a soft noise, suddenly wanting nothing more than to feel his hands on you.

“Then do it,” you said, stepping closer to let him put his hands on your hips and place his lips on your neck. You sighed softly, bringing your fingers up to sink into his hair.

Your heart pounded, loud and steady. You were more than ready.


	6. BamBam

So, BamBam wasn’t the most innocent person on this planet, you were well aware. Honestly, that wasn’t a problem at all for you. The problem came from the fact that you, on the other hand, were a bit too innocent for your liking. It felt like jokes were always going over your head, and, to be honest, it was getting to be a bit frustrating.

You weren’t entirely sure what to do about this. You tried memes at first, thinking that spending more time on the internet would help make you less innocent. But if anything, you just found yourself missing out on even more jokes, so that wasn’t really working for you.

Another time, when you were hanging out with BamBam and his groupmates, you tried asking Jackson for an explanation for a joke that everyone laughed at but you. Jackson only laughed again and told you with a wink that maybe you should just talk to Bam about those things. But BamBam liked that you were innocent; he found it cute when you didn’t get a joke, so he never explained anything you didn’t understand.

You were reaching your wit’s end, and you figured it was time to try something else.

That’s how you ended up in your room, wearing the shortest pair of shorts you own and debating whether it was a good idea to try to dance in them when there was a very real possibility of a bit too much booty popping out.

Well, you supposed too much booty wasn’t really a thing, considering your plans, so you shrugged off your concerns and went to find BamBam.

He was sitting on the couch, nose buried in his phone, probably checking out memes. You didn’t say anything as you moved to stand a couple of feet in front of him, face determined. You had something to prove.

Without any solid game plan, you just kind of… went for it. You started playing a slow, sensual song, and you caught BamBam’s eyes as soon as they lifted from his phone to you. You moved your body in the way that felt most natural for this type of music. There wasn’t any sort of real finesse or design to what you were doing, but you guessed it was working out anyway from the way Bam sat up straight and let his phone fall to the side.

You hadn’t really expected him to get up and walk over to put his hands on your hips, but you had no complaints when he started to dance with you, pressed tight so he could feel every roll of your hips.

“What did I do to deserve this, Y/N?” he half-sighed, half-spoke. “You have no idea how much I want you, do you?”

You shivered at his words, bringing up your arms to wrap around his neck.

“I’m not just some innocent, you know,” you said, not really a proper response, but something that you thought needed to be said.

BamBam shook his head and moved his hands down to grab your ass.

“I suppose you’re not,” he conceded, smirking. “I wonder what I’ll do with you now?”

Smiling, you leaned forward to nip at his jawline.

“Why don’t we move this to the bedroom?”


	7. Yugyeom

It was a wonderful, lazy afternoon. You and Yugyeom were piled together on the couch, just relaxing and throwing snacks at each other, a playlist of his favorite songs playing.

“I can’t believe you actually listen to your own music,” you groaned, flicking another fruit snack at him. He made a protesting noise when the gummy hit him in the face, but he quickly picked it up from where it landed on his shirt and popped it in his mouth, ignoring your scrunched nose.

“What, am I supposed to make good music and not even enjoy it for myself?” he shot back, pouting just a bit. All the same, he switched to the next song, immediately brightening at the first notes. “Oh, this is one of my favorites!”

You took a moment to properly listen to it. The low, steady bass worked well with the smooth vocals. You had to admit, it was kind of a bop. You told him as much.

“I have to admit, it’s kind of a bop.” And really, the longer the song went on, the better it got.

Suddenly inspired, you untangled yourself from Yugyeom, ignoring his protests as you stood up from the couch, bopping your head to the music and smiling cheekily.

“Well, it’s your favorite song, right?” you cajoled, reaching out a hand. “Why don’t you dance with me?”

That was apparently all of the convincing Yugyeom needed to grab your hand and allow you to help him up. Your hips were already swaying by the time he found his footing, and you barely waited for him to start moving before turning around to press your back against his chest.

You danced like that, swaying your hips against his and pulling his hand down to grab possessively at your waist. He dipped his head down to nose at your neck as you moved together, swaying to the music.

A particularly sharp swing of your hips made him gasp into your neck and tighten his grip on your waist, pulling you closer to him. You smirked, aware he couldn’t see the expression, and repeated the movement. Yugyeom responded by nipping at the sensitive skin of your neck, making you inhale sharply.

The final notes of the song rang out in the room, the next song starting without either of your notice. Your hips started to move with a different purpose in mind as Yugyeom continued to work on your neck.

“You know,” you gasped, when he found a particularly sensitive spot. “There’s a perfectly good couch right there.”

“So there is,” he murmured. You felt his smirk against your neck. Perfectly good and sturdy couch, indeed.


End file.
